


good guys don't live long

by Kofaros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Left Hogwarts, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sane Tom Riddle, Sort Of, Tired Harry Potter, the dark side has won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: 10 years in a hated house, 5 years in constant danger, 6 times almost death. And Harry lost the only one who mattered in his life. Because of whom? Voldemort? Not. Dumbledore. The manipulative director cost Sirius his life. Why would Harry have to die for those who supported it?They didn't deserve it.Harry hates the magic world now. He grieves for his godfather. He won't die for them. He is disappointed just like the brother of his godfather once. Perhaps thanks to this, he will be saved. And perhaps there is still a chance for him to find a family.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. anger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [good guys don't live long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037691) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



> English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.

Harry smashed Dumbledore's office with his magic. He doesn't speak to anyone after that. He barks at Hermione when she tries to tell him everything is okay.

_-You haven't lost anyone in your life. Don't be a know-it-all if you can't understand the loss._

Harry smashes his fists into blood against the wall in the Dursleys' house. _How he hates it all._ Dumbledore's words cause laughter. Full of love? Only Sirius loved him. Harry himself had barely begun to love him. And now Sirius is dead. _Because of Dumbledore._ Because he is the reason for everything. Why did Dumbledore consider him a traitor if he knew from the age of 11? Why didn't he use the Pensieve to show the memories of Harry's third year? Why didn't you tell about the prophecy right away? _Why did he let Sirius die?_ Stronger than love for Sirius is only hatred for Dumbledore.

Harry knows that the Order members are close to home. He doesn't care. Where were they before? What is the use of them? The Dursleys don't touch him because they see the anger in his eyes, they see the broken knuckles. He doesn't care. But he hears a noise in the middle of the night and walks to the window. He sees Fletcher being pushed to the asphalt by a man with gray hair.

_-Sirius shouldn't have let the rabble into the house, even if he didn't appreciate family things._

The gray-haired man snapped his fingers, causing Fletcher's bag lying nearby to open. Harry saw the cutlery from the Sirius house in it and hissed. The man standing over the whining Mundungus raised his head.

Short gray hair, white eyes, a burn on the cheek. Black jeans and boots, white sweater, black short coat without zipper. If Sirius had not died recently, if the teenager's thoughts were not hammered only by him, he would not have recognized the person. But now he recognized him. _Regulus Black, Sirius's deceased brother._ Alive and well. And next to Harry's house. He bowed his head.

-Call for help, kid?

Harry shook his head. He doesn't care that the Death Eater is around. But he care about...

-He robbed Sirius's house? - Potter growled.

Regulus smiled terribly and shrugged one shoulder. A young guy with amber eyes instantly appeared next to him. 

\- Deal with this.

The guy grabbed Mundungus by the scruff with a grin and disappeared with him. Regulus reduced the thief's bag down and put it in his pocket. Then he jumped and landed on Harry's windowsill. The teenager quickly stepped aside.

\- Was he alone?

-I sent the squib home, - Black replied, jumping to the floor. - You seem to recognize me. Interesting even.

Harry told what Sirius had said about his brother. Regulus laughed softly.

-I'm afraid Siri didn't know much about me. He chose James, and now I have my own family. - The man sat down on the floor. - I left Britain without finishing Hogwarts. Tell me how this place is completely rotten, Siri's godson.

Harry sat down too. Before him was Sirius's younger brother. Who got angry at stealing Black's things, like Potter himself. Who did not even think to attack. The only thread to Sirius that Harry grieved so much for all this time. Harry swallowed and told. Not only about Sirius. About everything. He spoke while he rethought everything himself.

Hagrid, Weasley, Hermione, Remus. They praised Dumbledore, listened to his every word, threw Harry on his orders. Ron prevented him from communicating with others. Hermione would not let him read what he wanted, only what she herself considered necessary. The Weasleys did not say a word about the bars on the window or letters about the lack of food. Lupin believed that Sirius was guilty and did not speak to Harry about his parents until Dumbledore gave his permission. All events at Hogwarts. Like tests. To make Harry ready to die at the hands of Voldemort. To give his life for those he didn't even know. _Sirius._ Whom Dumbledore could have saved, but he didn't.

-He planned everything, - drawled Regulus. - From the very beginning. And he knows about Horcruxes, huh. - Harry's brow furrowed.- Horcrux is a vessel for a piece of the soul, kid. Like a diary.

-That's why he screamed, - Harry muttered. - Is there more? - Black nodded. - Dumbledore is not looking for them?

-One is always under his nose.

Regulus pointed to the scar. Harry's eyes widened slightly. Is that why they are connected with Voldemort? It all made sense now.

-And Dumbledore knows.

Regulus leaned on his arm.

Regulus leaned on his arm.

-Convenient, don't you think? The Dark Lord will destroy a piece of his soul if he kills you.

Regulus looked out the window.

-I learned about Horcruxes before the seventh year. To get one, I had to die. But I survived and left. I am disappointed in the whole magical world. Then I tried to protect at least someone, but now? Why should I care about all this? I don't have to save anyone. But you too.

Harry swallowed. He didn't want to save anyone. Why should he do this at all?

-A scar? Horcrux?

-Can be pulled out. You will live the way you want. Do you care how the others live? - Regulus shrugged his shoulder. - As long as the Dark Lord was sane, his goals were worthy. Safeguard the wizards, help children who have been abused. All this concerned Britain. As long as he's here, everything is fine. Other countries are not weak. If he crosses their boundaries, they will respond. And they will win.

Harry rubbed his scar. So he could have just run away. Nothing held him. Sirius was dead. The only person dear to him was _dead._

-Are you back because of Sirius?

-Somewhat. Sirius was my sibling older brother, Barty was my named younger brother. Now I have my own family and the affairs of Britain do not bother me. But I wanted to finish the story, so to speak. I bribed the Dementor who was with Fudge with something special, so Barty is fine and with the Death Eaters now.

\- Bribed a Dementor?

\- It's easier than you might think. But for Sirius, I will make the life of light much more difficult. What do you say? Let's do it together?

_Will we avenge Sirius?_ Harry no longer has loved ones. He never cared about others. They just dragged him along so that he didn't have time to think things over. Now they will pay. Harry nods. He will not forgive the light for the death of Sirius.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Oddly enough, they go to Gringotts first.

-I was the heir to the family, - explained _Reggie_ , as he called himself now. - So I'm the current Lord Black. I just didn't care about the documents and people still think I'm dead. So everyone decided that the inheritance passed to Sirius, although he was kicked out of the family. Sirius made a will where everything goes to you. I'll take care of everything, but everyone will decide that it is your doing. Convenient cover, they won't even think that the ex-Death Eater is helping you.

Reggie deals with Harry's fortune as well.

-Dumbledore has appointed himself as your magical guardian, it's illegal, - he said, looking through the goblins' papers. - And he has your key. This is stealing. Furthermore. Because of the Tournament, you were magically recognized as an adult.

\- Then why did the Ministry noticed the Patronus?

-Dumbledore intervened. Didn't let remove your name from the minors' book. As if it would help, - Reggie chuckled. - Why don't we have some fun?

Goblins have never liked humans. Of course they help Reggie and Harry with the plan. All of Harry's fortune is transferred to Iceland, including Sirius's personal funds, of course. The Blacks' fortune goes to Reggie's accounts in other countries. He will deal with the Black house a little later. The teenager decided to give the house of his parents to the local authorities in Godric's Hollow. His parents died there, the house itself is dilapidated. He only wants to visit the grave.

They prepared documents showing Dumbledore's machinations. A fine awaits him. Reggie looks at other notes.

-Abuse. Do you wanna light it up?

Harry just nodded. If it hits Dumbledore, he doesn't care if his early years are seen by everyone. The goblins will prepare everything they need. They will indicate that Harry is an adult. The Ministry will be fined for not keeping track of their records. Now no one will know where Harry's money or he himself went.  
_____________________________________________________

Reggie sighed somewhat sadly. Kreacher knew too much. Regulus really didn't want to kill him. But he had been with the Blacks too long. And Reggie's feelings for his old life were almost gone. And Kreacher killed Sirius in the end.

Sirius and Barty are no longer brothers to Reggie, but they were once. So he came to Britain. Therefore, he killed the house-elf, who was his only support in his youth. Reggie collected the Black family jewels, books and burned the whole house to hell. Now the Order needs to look for a new headquarters. The land under the house has already been sold.

Regulus placed the Slytherin's Locket and the Gaunt's Ring in the small box. Dumbledore could find only them. _Idol of light, indeed._ Sirius could have left Reggie, but Reggie still remembered him. His foolish brother deserved this revenge. Regulus will take care of Sirius' godson. The boy deserved a quiet life after all. Dumbledore was really no different from the Dark Lord. Send Harry to his death because of a drunkard's prophecy? How desperate was this old man? He wanted to push Harry and Voldemort against each other. Reggie thinks idly about the latter. Should he tell him? Reggie doesn't care, but he doesn't mind watching the fireworks that break out in Britain. Good people don't live long. It is a pity that so few people understand this. Maybe that's why Reggie survived?

Where to begin? To shed some light on Dumbledore's nature?  
____________________________________________________

Harry walks with quiet delight on the frigate of Reggie's friend. The ship is amazing. It looked like a mixture of an old ship and new equipment. There were modern Muggle devices that worked great.

-The technique does not work well due to the abundance of magic, - explained to him Regulus. - It needs to be specially tuned. Most magicians are unable to do this. They are either too old-fashioned or too modern to interfere with magic and technique.

The ship was owned by Miguel Troyev, a man with silver eyes and coal-black hair. He was unusually distant and cold. Just like the ocean. But there was something bestial about him. Maybe because of the fur on the hood of his clothes? Reggie also felt aloof, but he was also somehow relaxed. Like two wolves or predatory, but calm cats.

Reggie managed to get the Horcrux out of Harry. It hurt, but Harry saw black smoke flow from his forehead right into the ring Black was holding. At the same time, the stone on the man's chest gleamed strangely. Maybe it's an artifact? After these manipulations, Harry's scar became lighter and lighter, until finally it almost completely disappeared.

-And the Dark Lord won't feel?

-Not. He doesn't even know about it. Otherwise he wouldn't be trying to kill you. On the contrary, rather.

Reggie put the ring back in the box.

-Well. Time to start, don't you think?

The goblins have sent information to the press. How Albus Dumbledore became an illegal guardian and did not allow Harry to have the key to his vault. How Harry became an adult, and Dumbledore and the Ministry kept it quiet. Which made Harry nearly expelled when he fought off the Dementors. About how he lived before entering Hogwarts.

People loved good stories, Reggie laughed at that. Even the rebirth of the Dark Lord did not change that. And he was right, of course. The news caused a flood of outrage towards Dumbledore and the Ministry. The latter had to check all it notes to make sure that Harry was the only one. The teenager himself noticed that the story was published first in the Quibbler. The mystery was solved when, before heading out to the ocean, Reggie came with Luna and her father.

It turned out that Luna's mom and Blacks were distant relatives. Regulus and Pandora were friendly, so he decided to take her family, because in Britain it was becoming too dangerous for them. Xenophilius treasured his daughter and loved to travel, so he immediately collected all their things and went with Luna to the ship. Xeno was a very extravagant man with a rich imagination. Harry knew immediately where all the strange creatures called Luna came from. Xeno tried to create a colorful world around his daughter, while the real one became darker and darker. The teenager could understand that.

Luna became a ray of light for Harry in his fifth year. She did not expect anything from him, so he was very pleased with her presence. And her father was a good storyteller. Reggie decided to use the Quibbler to expose Dumbledore. The mere news of his trusteeship scheme brought the Lovegoods a decent income.

Miguel had many cabins on the frigate, and even offices. Reggie piled a bunch of different books in one. About the history of the world, the history of magic, other countries, magical creatures and so on. Both the teenagers and Mr. Lovegood have almost settled in this office.

-We will travel the Atlantic Ocean first, - said Miguel, making coffee. - Then to Iceland?

-Yes," Reggie confirmed. - There is a good academy. You better learn some more, kids. It is not so easy to go there.

Harry nodded. He finally had a chance to get a good education. Without Hermione's commanding voice around.

-I'll try, - he said. - I never had time to read anything that Hermione hadn’t poked at me. She always shoved me just what I needed in class.

-Dumbledore's work might be, - nodded Reggie. - He didn't want you to know too much. There are many books here. What are we going to release now?

Luna looked up from the book.

-The old wizard talked about closing, but was afraid for his place.

-Basilisk, - drawled Regulus. - Show that Hogwarts isn't safe, hmm.

At that moment, the guy who took Fletcher came in.

-It's noisy in there, - he said.

\- Obviously. Their entire headquarters burned down, - snorted Reggie. - Harry, next to you is the box. There are photographs from Sirius' room. I took them when I checked the house.

Harry immediately looked into the box. Photos from the school days of the Marauders. He clutched the box in his hands. That's all that's left. Sirius didn't even have a grave. Harry visited the grave of his parents with Reggie. _That's all._

Amber-eyed, meanwhile, looked at Reggie.

-There was a guy with a mark.

-Severus, - he said. - He only helps Dumbledore because of Lily.

Harry just sighed. Father's stupid prank. Luna tilted her head.

-The red threads are still in place.

Lovegood looked up from his own book.

-Oath?

-Harry, say that you release Severus from his vows.

Reggie helped him formulate the words.

-I, Harry James Potter, ask Lady Magic to release Severus Tobias Snape from the vows he made regarding me, my father and mother.

Harry felt a strange warmth in his left wrist.

-What is it?

-Looks like Dumbledore took some kind of oath from Severus. Probably about your protection. So that he does not betray him. Manipulative bug.  
________________________________________________________

Reggie left Harry and the Lovegoods with their books and went out. Vlad with him, Miguel in the captain's cabin.

-Are these two worth it? - snorted Vlad.

Sirius and Barty.

-It's not for them.

This is a disappointment. In the Dark Lord, in Dumbledore, in the world. People don't learn anything until you poke their noses into mistakes. Reggie has no reason to do this. But he wants to. Wants to see the reaction to the rot of the wizarding world of Britain. He saw the victory of light. At the cost of many lives and lies. What will the victory of darkness look like in this case?

It used to be different. _Regulus_ remembers how Voldemort and Severus circling around each other. How the Death Eaters made plans to take over the Ministry. How Fenrir wanted to see good werewolf treatment. _Reggie_ only remembers lies, the taste of poison and water. Good guys don't live long. So why is Dumbledore still alive? Reggie can smell the lies from him even as he swims on the ocean. Too many plans for one person. Too high a price for others. Sirius' admiration elicits evil laughter. _Is that what you admired, idiot?_

Britain already knows that Harry Potter has left her. Reggie has a box in his cabin. Locket and two rings. And also the old records of the Horcruxes and the teenager's memory of the diary. _What are you going to do now, Severus?_  
____________________________________________________________________

Severus tapped his fingers on the table. On the table itself was a box and notes. He would have take thought about it before. But not now. When he saw the life of Lily's son. When he felt the vow left his wrist. _Albus was lying._ He was always keep silent about something. The reason lay before Severus.

Did Voldemort know about all the consequences? Severus doesn't know. He stopped hoping long ago. One killed his beloved sister, the other planned to kill her son. Severus brushes a hand over his face, shaking off the illusion. _He hated his father._ His appearance has not changed much. It's just that the skin is healthier, the nose is straighter, and the hair is silky. But that was a relief. It reminded him of how Dumbledore had sent him back to his father for the summer. Like Harry to the Dursleys. As the Dark Lord to the orphanage.

Severus shouldn't be surprised by the lie. He's not even so surprised at the package the raven brought. Someone knew the secret of the Dark Lord. Someone saved Barty. Someone clearly helped Harry Potter. Severus knew that the boy hadn't come up with everything. Oath and House of Blacks confirmation. It was said that Fletcher was trying to rob the house and activated an old protective spell. But the house has already been sold. Someone just threw everything on the thief.

Severus was never a good person. He doesn't talk about his suspicions. He is not talking about losing an oath. He quietly sold the Snape house, moved things to the Princes' mansion. Even Albus didn't know about them. Why would he? Severus thinks about who sent the box. This is someone from the past. Someone who left them. Prince does not think that this person will help light or dark. He cuts off the ends. He also sent an elixir. _From the Dark Mark._

Severus stands up, puts the elixir in his pocket, takes the box and notes. Cut off the ends, right? There was no hope left in him. Why maintain the illusion of faith? It's time to finish throwing between two fires. He helped the Dark Lord because he believed in him. He helped Albus because he promised to protect Lily's son. _These reasons no longer exist._


	2. tired

-My Lord, - Severus bows as he walks into the office.

-Severus, - he nods. - What's the news?

-Albus is trying to convince the Ministry to start looking for Potter. His success is not very good. The boy is now an adult and has canceled his education at Hogwarts.

As he speaks, Severus examines the Dark Lord. Is this all because of the Horcruxes? White skin and red eyes. Cruelty and madness. Severus knows that Voldemort was never a good person. But he had worthy goals. Inspirational. But over the years, they began to fade. Severus read the notes he was holding. Consequence or not, but the Dark Lord himself made this choice. Prince was mistaken in him initially, apparently.

-Obviously, Black's death drove Potter away from Dumbledore, - Voldemort laughed. - What have you got there?

-It was sent to me in the morning, - Severus replied. - I'll leave it to you. Albus called an urgent meeting of the Order. - The prince put the box and notes on the table.

Severus left the room with a bow. Outside, he accelerated. He finished his job. He had barely activated the portkey when magic shook the entire Malfoy mansion. Landing in the living room of the Princes' mansion, Severus shook himself, shaking off the illusion. He no longer needs her. He has already sent Dumbledore a letter of resignation. He took out the elixir and drank it in one gulp. He doesn't have to look at his hand to understand. The mark disappears.

The man collapsed into a chair, magically summoning a cup of tea. What was it all for? Almost 15 years on the side of Albus. For what? For revenge for Lily and the death of the Dark Lord? That's just the Dark Lord Dumbledore planned to kill at the cost of the life of Lily's son. How could Severus be so wrong about a person? Although in Voldemort, he was also mistaken. Fool. Just like the Potters and Pettigrew. Severus hated Sirius Black, but he really was Harry's only chance for a family. No wonder the boy was distraught with grief.

Severus closed his eyes. Lily would tell him to move on. So that he does not grieve and run to Albus, but live. He lost 15 years of his own stupidity. He spoke about the prophecy because of a stupid resentment. He and Lily never forgave each other. But he still loved her. He was not in love. He loved her as the most important person in life. And he let her down. Didn't see more in Harry than his father's appearance. It's too late now. Severus doesn't even have the strength to hope that the boy can escape from all this.

All the original plans of Voldemort and the Death Eaters are destroyed. Lily is dead. Albus is no better than the current Dark Lord. What's the point in staying here? Severus took a deep breath. What should he do? Should he stay in this house or leave the country, as he thought sometimes?  
_____________________________________________________

If the article about Harry Potter's departure from Hogwarts shocked Britain, then the article about the events at Hogwarts during his studies there simply shake the nation. Dangerous beasts in a school full of children. Possessed teachers, Death Eaters as teachers, _werewolves_ as teachers, forgetting their potions. Dementors attacking the stadium. The children were in danger while the Dark Lord was presumed dead. _Now even more so._

Parents took more than two dozen students from Hogwarts. The Auroras scoured the castle, finding some dark artifacts and potions. The staff and director were slapped with a huge fine. Lupin could have been charged had he not disappeared. And this is not to mention the many angry letters addressed to professors.

Albus just didn't know what to do first.

Tom rampaged again. He made Horcruxes. Albus had already started looking for them, but so far it had been to no avail. He even visited the house of Tom's deceased relatives, but found nothing there either. He had no idea yet how many Horcruxes he made and where he hid them.

Severus was gone. Sent a letter of resignation, sold the house and disappeared. Why now? He couldn't just walk away. He took an oath to protect Harry. Is this Tom's handiwork? But why not just kill? Or is Severus a prisoner? Is this done to cover his tracks?

Harry ran away. He took all his and Sirius's money from Gringotts and fled. Albus even tried to use the blood from the Potter house for a search charm. Useless. The Ministry had no right to look for him. Harry is an adult. Besides, the memories in the newspapers were his. There was even his letter there. That he was always in danger at Hogwarts, that the spell around the Dursleys' house had long since been shattered. That Albus could shove a prophecy up his ass. _He doesn't have to die for them._ He only had Sirius. Without Sirius, he has no reason to even stay in Britain.

Albus knew the boy was angry. But not that much. The Dursleys raised him in severity. The director did not think that so much, of course, but it was in his hands. Harry was humble, not spoiled, and appreciated those close to him. Albus would tell him about the Horcruxes, start searching with him, prepare him. After all, this is the fate of the boy. Cruel, yes, but fate. Harry would understand. He would give his life for loved ones. _For the Greater Good._

He needs to be found. Only Harry could defeat Tom. Albus knew Harry was a Horcrux himself. He needs to fight the Dark Lord himself. To finally die. Once Albus explains everything, Harry will definitely understand. He has a Weasley family, after all. He's not alone. He won't let Tom kill them. Once Harry calms down, he will understand.

Albus looked at his books again. The letters never reached Severus or Harry. He needs to work on it. The Weasleys were already beginning to despair. Albus couldn't calm them down yet. Remus was with them for now. Mundungus managed to destroy the Black House and died there. He and his greed. Also Harry's memories. Apparently the boy was angry with Remus. It's ok, he will forgive him too. Harry is very kind.

Horcruxes. Albus must find at least one. Perhaps then he will track the rest. Tom hid them, of course, but he won't check them either. This means that Albus has more opportunities to destroy him. He just needs to find Harry.  
_________________________________________________________

Voldemort was looking at himself a little sullenly in the mirror. Milky skin, vinous eyes, black hair. Everything is as it should be. Everything is as it was before, except for the color of the eyes. _Everything was as it was, until he completely lost his mind._ He snapped his teeth in anger. He knew there were consequences. But not _like that._ The records brought by Severus said that after the creation of one Horcrux, a person became obsessed with them. He wanted to do more and more, until his body completely rotted away and he lost his mind, becoming just an existence in agony. _As if being a spirit isn't enough._ After all, barely finding a body, he turned Nagini into a Horcrux. He would have started doing more before the consequences caught up.

The Dark Lord clenched his fists. He didn't even understand what was happening. He just brushed off the change in appearance and the fact that his plans had changed dramatically. Instead of protecting the magicians, he just wanted to kill everyone. The recordings contained a ritual to bring back soul parts. He did it by sending one of his men to Hogwarts disguised as an Auror after the Diadem and nearly killing Malfoy for the diary, but ... The Dark Lord looked at the regular ring on the table.

Locket, Cup, Diadem, Nagini, Gaunt's Ring, diary. Where is this from? The diary was destroyed. _It still made him bare his teeth in anger._ But he did six. At the end of the notes there is a postscript. _Can you guess? Hint, Dumbledore's intention._ What does the old fool have to do with it? Although he saw the diary. So he understood. He wanted to destroy the Horcruxes. Voldemort turned the ring gloomily.

_-Marvolo?_

The man almost flinched. It has been a long time since he heard that name. He wanted him instead of the name Tom.

_-Nagini, are you okay?_

The snake nodded, sliding towards the fireplace. Being a Horcrux was hard for her. The Dark Lord's soul poisoned her. Voldemort sighed.

_-I'm thinking about this ring. Where does my soul come from? Where could I lose a piece?_

_-But you, too, felt the oddity in the boy, right?_

He frowned. Harry Potter? It's true. It's strange that they are so connected. Only he didn't feel it anymore.

_-If part of my soul got into him that day, it explains our connection. But how did she get into the ring?_

Someone moved it. How is this possible? The Dark Lord took the notes in hand. Very old. Someone has studied such magic thoroughly. And even found two of his Horcruxes. But he gave it back to him. Harry Potter is with him then. This is all strange. Why were the notes sent to Severus? Someone of his acquaintances? Is it a supporter of Marvolo? He also helped Barty, apparently. They never understood how the Dementor did this. Everyone thought that Barty was kissed, but for some reason he was at the Malfoy estate in perfectly all right. 

Also Severus has gone somewhere. Marvolo did not feel him through the mark. Suppressed? Lucius, at whom Marvolo shot the Cruciatus, _how an idiot could throw his horcrux at the weasleys?,_ found out that Severus had sold his house and quit Hogwarts. What the hell is going on?

Potter was his Horcrux and escaped. Severus was either his spy, or Dumbledore's, and also escaped. Someone found his Horcruxes and sent them to him. Something he clearly did not understand. Marvolo slammed notes on the table.

Potter. Escaped due to the death of his godfather. Marvolo has already seen the newspapers. No wonder the boy freaked out. Plus, gave the Horcrux. Obviously, he doesn't want to deal with the Dark Lord.

Severus. He also ran away. Why? If he doesn't want to be a Death Eater, why not side with Dumbledore? Or did something happen to him? He loved Lily though. Is this the point?

Dumbledore's intention. If he knew that the boy was a Horcrux, then...

_-The old goat tried to push me and the kid. For us to finish each other!_

Voldemort laughed hoarsely. So that's the point. All these events are at Hogwarts. Tests for Potter. Dumbledore originally prepared him for death. Even without a diary. Old bastard. And now his chosen one is gone. So are the Horcruxes.

The diary is destroyed, but Marvolo's mind is fine, which is good. The stone only disappeared from the Gaunt's Ring. Unknown took it? Voldemort left it behind for now, it's not that important. It's about Severus. He loved Lily. He learned of Dumbledore's plan when he received these notes. Lily Evans' son assassination plan. So he left. Marvolo frowned. He didn't like it. He always thought that Snape needed to overcome this passion with the girl.

Bella, Severus, Barty and Regulus. He was sure that these four would never betray him. Regulus died, unfortunately. Surely the work of light, just thrown off on the Death Eaters themselves. Bella then almost finished off a few of the Aurors from rage. Severus no one knows where now. He has always attracted Marvolo, to be honest. But now it's in the past. Or not? Although it is necessary to find him. The Dark Lord didn't want Dumbledore to get to him first.  
_____________________________________________________

Harry studied Reggie's books with great interest. He could not even imagine that wizards have their own children's stories. Xeno in paints told him about the Deathly Hallows. It reminded him of his own Invisibility cloak. It delighted Luna's father. 

-Two are in good hands, - Luna sang, drawing in the album - but the third doesn't like it, because the hands want something else.

-You can say so, - Regulus snorted. He perfectly understood the girl's foggy words, obviously.

Harry at that moment looked at the image of the Deathly Hallows. Then to Reggie's chest.

-Um, Reggie? A stone on your chest? ..

Reggie grin. Luna chuckled. Xeno literally jumped.

-Really? Really?

-You can think whatever. As well as your cloak. Usually cloaks do not hold their charms for so long that they are passed down generation after generation.

Harry looked at his cloak in disbelief.

-Plus, the Potters are descendants of Ignotus Peverell, the younger brother. - Reggie leaned against the table. - That's why Dumbledore asked your father for a cloak.

Harry frowned instantly. If he has the cloak and Reggie has the stone, then ...

-Really at Dumbledore's? ..

\- You've heard of Grindelwald, haven't you? Harry nodded. - It is not known whether the Deathly Hallows were created Death or by Peverells themselves, but people believed in their power. They looked for them, killed for them. The gifts were called damned, but the guilt was only on people. They wanted power and were afraid of death. Like Grindelwald. Dumbledore was his friend and also participated in the search. Then Dumbledore's sister died because of this. Grindelwald found the wand, and Dumbledore defeated him. But he didn't give up the search, obviously.

-The dead must remain dead, - Luna said quietly. - The old wizard forgets this.

Harry clutched the cloak in his hands. Xeno looked at his daughter sadly. They read The Tales of Beedle the Bard. The dead suffered when they were again in this world.  
________________________________________________________

_The dead must remain dead._

This is why Reggie doesn't use the stone. It's like an addiction. You will see it once and you will not stop. The stone is always with him. He doesn't tempt. Reminds you of losses. It hurts. Very painful. Sometimes Regulus feels like the potion is inside him again. Twists bones, burns entrails. But this is a reminder. _These people were in his life._

They didn't deserve to be drawn into this frustrating world again. They deserve to be _remembered_. The pain is worth it.

Reggie kneads his neck in a chair in the cabin. Vlad sniffs, hugging his pillow. Miguel looks to the sky on the deck. _Only the two of them are not sleeping now. And both know about it._ The Death Eaters became organized. Coordinated attacks. He got his soul back then. The Dark Lord is not an idiot. He will understand Dumbledore's plan. What will he do? They are both?

Dumbledore searches for the Horcruxes, but he can no longer find them. How he can't find Harry. If he despairs enough, will he let others know? And what will Voldemort do then? So many questions and opportunities. The school year has already begun. At the Icelandic academy, it will start in October. There is a time to be in the ocean.

It's funny that neither Reggie nor Miguel likes water. Black tilted his head. Miguel went into his cabin. It's time for him to rest too. Reggie turned off the light and lay down next to Vlad.  
_____________________________________________

Albus rubbed his temples. The idea was stupid. Molly decided that Harry would be back if they went to the press. The Weasleys and Hermione gave tearful interviews about how they missed Harry, how they begged him to come back, how they understood his feelings. The answer came literally the next day. A letter signed by magic in the Quibbler.

In short, Harry told them to go to hell. Ginny saw only the Boy Who Lived in him, not the man. Ron constantly envied him, prevented him from talking with others and turned away from him at the right time. Molly constantly tried to replace his mother, who had _died,_ and prevented him from communicating normally with Sirius, the only person dear to him. He didn't even speak to the other Weasleys. He was silent about the twins, and they did not participate in the interview, saying that they support Harry's decision. He wrote to Hermione to speak with people, and not to bury herself in books, from which she will never understand what it means to lose a family. And he wrote that he didn't care what would happen to them now. Let Dumbledore protect them, this is his work as a symbol of light.

Molly, Ginny and Hermione cried for a long time. Ron was angry and depressed. Dumbledore could only sigh as Minerva and Filius yelled at him.

-Leave Harry alone, Albus!

-He just lost Sirius! Who you could have saved, damn it!

This moment was remembered for a long time. He could show Harry's third year memories to justify Sirius. Many said that he did not do this to send Harry to the Dursleys.

Albus tried to contact the Quibbler, but learned that the Lovegoods had left. They ran the magazine remotely. So Dumbledore couldn't find out how they connected to Harry.

Harry clearly had no intention of returning. Albus needs to think of something urgently. Maybe he can find Severus. He is bound to the boy by an oath. He will find him and bring him to Hogwarts. Severus owes Albus, so he certainly can't refuse.


	3. calm

Marvolo Thomas Slytherin. So the Dark Lord decided to be called now. He carefully tested his supporters. Some of them he had to get rid of. Others he began to distribute into groups. These work in the Ministry, these in other places, these take care of the unwanted. They raid Azkaban, taking away all of Marvolo's followers. For them and those who fled earlier, the Dark Lord appoints healers, led by Narcissa. Enough madness in the plans. They all need a sober mind for their goals.

The Dark Lord isn't sure about the Dementors yet. He doesn't care if they attack the Muggles, but when they take over the Ministry, something will have to be done with the Dementors. Among the Dementors who left Azkaban with them was the one who helped Barty. He transmitted a mental message about a gray-haired mage who asked him for help. He gave the Dementor two spheres. One made Barty look kissed. Barty's body was to be taken to Mungo and then buried when he dies. But the sphere created the appearance of an early death, after which Barty's body was officially buried, but someone canceled the action of the ball and threw Barty at the Malfoys. The second sphere turned out to be much more interesting. It contained fond memories and feelings. The sphere had fed the Dementor better than any soul for nearly three months.

Marvolo had never heard of such a thing. Who could create such an artifact? The same one who sent the notes? Who helped Potter and Lovegood, apparently. The Dark Lord was quite amused by the Weasleys interview, but Potter's answer was especially amusing. Even wondering what kind of face Dumbledore had?

_-Are you going?_

_-Yes, keep order, Nagini._

_-Go ahead, catch your prince._

A punning snake, wow. Marvolo rolled his eyes at the familiar's words.  
______________________________________________________________

Severus automatically clutched the pendant in his robes pocket as he exited the bathroom to see the Dark Lord standing by the fireplace in his bedroom. He just turned his head slightly.

-Hello, Severus.

The prince narrows his eyes. Voldemort looks almost the same as before. _Until his madness._ But that says little. Although Severus noticed a change in the Death Eaters' tactics. He leaned against the wall.

-I thought the search would take longer.

The Dark Lord shrugged one shoulder, turning fully towards him.

-I really wanted to find you.

They look each other in the eye. Severus finally sees _consciousness_ in the red eyes. The Dark Lord slid his gaze over his wet hair and a robe that wrapped around his wet body. Then he glanced around the suitcase by the bed. 

\- Have you decided to leave the country?

-That's popular these days, - Severus chuckled slightly. - Albus will start the war himself if he doesn't find the boy.

The Dark Lord snorts contemptuously.

-I'm surprised he let you go.

Now Severus snorts. Slytherin nods. He thought so. Severus left Dumbledore as well.

-I came to thank you, Severus.

He arched an eyebrow. Only he managed to express his feelings so amazingly with one movement of his eyebrow.

-You could have given the box to Dumbledore. Destroy. Or just throw it away.

Severus sighed slightly.

-I thought about it. Dumbledore didn't deserve this. This was not enough for your death. - He tilted his head slightly. - This is something like a dot, I would say.

Marvolo looks at his hand. It is hidden by a robe, but he doesn't need to see. The mark is no longer there. It cannot be removed so easily, he knows. Severus severed ties with both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.

-I’m tired to keep my promise, - Slytherin said quietly.

Severus closed his eyes slightly.

-She wouldn't back down. I knew about it in my heart.

Marvolo slowly walked close to him. Severus tensed, but did not activate the portkey in his pocket.

-You may not believe, but I'm sorry, - the Dark Lord almost whispered. - Not a girl. Broken promise. For you, I was ready to do this.

This is more than get all the people put together that were in Marvolo's life. Severus knows this.

-I appreciate it.

Marvolo touches his lips with his own in a light gesture. He's too greedy to let go. But he doesn't want Dumbledore to lay hands on Severus. Prince was the only one who caused in the Dark Lord something other than anger and indifference. Severus pulled a hand out of his pocket, grabbing Marvolo's robes.

-Slytherin Castle, - the Dark Lord whispers. - Not even Dumbledore knows about him. You will be safe there.

-If I refuse, will you let me go? - Severus asks with a faint grin, knowing the answer.

Slytherin shakes his head. He was willing to save the life of the one that Severus loved so much and he himself hated. But he's not ready to let go. He is the worst of people. A killer, a nightmare for many. Therefore, he does not pretend. He won't do more harm, but he would hold Severus down with strength if necessary. He is greedy and jealous. He does not share his.

Severus looks into his eyes closely. Sees someone he once liked. Then he thought that the Dark Lord could become another dear person for him. Prince nods.

-My suitcase is already packed.

Marvolo waved his hand, causing the suitcase to slam shut and drive up to them. Slytherin pulled out his own portkey, squeezing Severus' hand tightly. The mark may not be there anymore, but the Potions Master is still _his_.  
____________________________________________________________

Reggie opens eyes, still hugging the sniffing Vlad. He remembers Luna's drawing this evening. Two snakes coiled together. With red eyes in one, with almost black in the other. Black grins. _Honestly_. He closed his eyes again. He has nowhere to rush.  
_______________________________________________________________

Harry studies hard from books. He has obvious holes in his knowledge of history, potions and austrology. And he didn't even study runes or anything like that. But he needs to enter a knowledge-oriented academy. Xeno rubs his chin thoughtfully.

-Do you want to take the sixth year? Since you were not allowed to study, you can enter the junior course.

-So it is possible? - Harry wondered. - I don't mind. I didn't study much at Hogwarts. Tried to survive mostly.

-You can, - nodded Regulus. - The fourth or fifth will suit you. The academy has eight courses, because they have a specific program. Potions makers, Curse-Breakers, archaeologists, all that. Their specialties require a long study and a certain skill even in the early stages.

Luna won't have a problem, Harry knows it himself. He knows that his friend is very smart. He hopes the academy won't laugh at her. At least he will be with her. Luna herself wants to study magical creatures.

-What horns, - Luna says in surprise, looking up from her easel.- Reggie, your friend has very sharp teeth.

-Right, - he grins. He explains to Harry. - Vairok, bounty hunter.

Apparently, Vairok hunts for criminals and creatures, and Reggie for knowledge. They often work together.

-We'll be in Iceland soon, we'll see houses there.

Reggie rubs his hand, which is numb from Vlad sleeping on it, and looks at the newspaper.

-Well. Dumbledore is reeling from shock, probably. The Weasley interview had cost him dearly.

Harry snorted. He still couldn't believe that they were trying to press on pity and guilt. They even dared to braid Sirius.

-Attacks of the Death Eaters are more coordinated. Some finally came to their senses. - Reggie and Luna smile thoughtfully. - It's time for Dumbledore to lose face.  
_________________________________________________

The Quibbler published an article describing how the headmaster of Hogwarts ignored child abuse. There were testimonies from former and current students. How their injuries and requests to stay at Hogwarts for the summer were ignored by Dumbledore. The ministry began checking all students. Those who stood out with strange injuries immediately went to Mungo. The Auroras took care of the guardians of such children.

Several more students were taken out of school because their parents no longer trusted the staff. The professors were inconsolable. Albus received a warning. He was not fired only because of the return of Voldemort. And even then the attacks of the Death Eaters now fell either on those who abused others, or on the most screaming about dark wizards, or on Dumbledore's supporters. In September, Arabella and Nymphadora were killed, Remus disappeared. No one even spent their energy on the search for the latter.

Albus tried to find out something from the Ministry, but was brushed aside. Rufus kept silent about the attacks of the Death Eaters and grabbed all the suspicious wizards who were ultimately innocent. All this raised a wave of indignation among the magical population. Dumbledore also suffered from outraged people. Instead of protecting the children, he just suffered some kind of nonsense in their opinion.

Albus tried to find Severus. He was able to trace his mother's ancestors. But the Princes' mansion was sold by his arrival. Did Severus leave the country? But what about the Dark mark? Tom will find him. Or has he already killed him?

Tom himself did not appear. This worried Albus. Was he hiding the Horcruxes or was he doing something else? Looking for Harry? At the same time, Albus was somewhat pleased. While Voldemort was hiding, he could search for Harry and the Horcruxes himself. Once he finds the boy, everything will be fine. Harry will do his duty. Even if he fails to defeat Tom, the Dark Lord will destroy his Horcrux himself. Albus would just find the others, maybe enlist Hermione's help. He defeated Gellert. He will be able to defeat Tom in a duel if he has no Horcruxes left.

But he needs to hurry. The headmaster of Hogwarts began to lose authority. Of course, the events at the school were a little too much, but it was not necessary to take the children from their families. Any disagreements can be resolved peacefully. Did a strict upbringing harm someone? Once Albus fulfills his plan, everything will be fine. Children will be returned to school, because Hogwarts is one of the best magic schools in the world. Everyone will see that Albus knows the world better than anyone else. The light is always right.  
_________________________________________________

Iceland was astonishingly different from Britain. Harry had only been to England actually, but he knew the rest of the country was no better. Iceland had mountain air, amazing views, calm people, and lots of space. Reggie helped them find a house that Harry and the Lovegoods decided to rent together. Xeno said he would look around the country and decide whether to move altogether or get by with a rented house.

Of course, Iceland had its own likeness of Diagon Alley, but it was a likeness. There was more space and fewer people. No crowd. This gave Harry an idea.

-There is only one place in Britain where wizards can buy things?

-Of course, - Regulus chuckled, as if guessing his thoughts. - Since antiquity. It never occurs to wizards to create another one. How is it. More work for the Ministry, more choice when wizards buy everything for the school at the last moment. What you saw in your years is still normal. Because of the war, many died, moved or did not want to start families. Imagine what happened there before the war.

Harry even shuddered. He hated the crowd. While Diagon Alley fascinated him, the crowd canceled out all good feelings. He couldn't even think how much worse it could be.

Harry eventually decided to try the fifth year. He and Luna passed the exam at the local Gringotts office. Even for the fifth year, he was tough for Harry. It's obvious how much the academy cared about knowledge. He was not sure if he passed even satisfactorily. But he was accepted, like Luna.

-Shall we not hide the name? - said Mr. Lovegood. - Harry won't be found?

-No, that's why we came here. More than knowledge, the only concern here is security. Once they understand the danger Harry and Luna are in, they will do everything to prevent the kids from being found. This also applies to other students. But Harry, you can take Sirius's last name.

Harry's eyes widened.

-Really? You do not mind?

-What is it to me? I don't use it.

Harry James Black. Harry exhaled as he saw his identity papers. He so wanted a family with Sirius. But now he bears the name of the dead godfather. He thought about the stone on Reggie's chest for a while, but Luna was right. If he sees Sirius and his parents, he will not stop. He had no idea how Reggie lived with temptation.

-He understands, - Luna once said with sadness in her voice. - The dead deserve to be remembered, even if it hurts.

It was very painful. Harry could barely look at the photos without tears.  
___________________________________________________________

Marvolo read the documents attentively, out of the corner of his ear hearing a squeal from the other room. His people in the Ministry closely tracked all the children left without guardians. Taking the Ministry, they will take on Hogwarts. Time for Dumbledore to make room. He winced as a screech cut his ears. How did Lupine get to Gryffindor? Although Fenrir is really angry right now. The werewolf hated those who abused children. And the one whom he bit himself was aware of this attitude towards the students of the school.

Marvolo was furious himself. The stupid dog forgot about potion and nearly hurt Severus. _Again._ Again. Only the thought that Severus was in Slytherin's castle now kept him up. He will leave it to Greyback.

Slytherin put the document aside and took up the parchment. Those freed from Azkaban are already better, they will soon step into action too. Although Marvolo had to have a tough conversation with Bella. She had always been obsessed with him, but now he nipped it in the bud. He wouldn't want to kill her, but she could have try to do something to Severus. _This_ Marvolo will not tolerate. Fortunately, Bellatrix felt it herself. With the help of the healers, her mind more or less returned to normal and the woman was spending more time with her husband now.

Marvolo discerned Lupin's pleas. Apparently Fenrir decided to show the puppy his place. Lupine will live like a beta without rights, in a pack with no love for his kind. In addition, Lupin must have a partner who will control his every action. _Good_. Otherwise, Marvolo will deal with him himself.

Now he could focus on Dumbledore's people. Tonks or Weasley?


	4. silence

The academy is strikingly different from Hogwarts. Students are calm and unflappable, professors understand and explain everything clearly. No points, ghosts, or duels in the hallways. Harry plunges into his studies, finally having such an opportunity. Luna is not far behind, but she has already hooked Ilya Karoo, a teacher of the study of magical creatures, so he teaches her personally. Luna has already made friends. Obviously, no one is confused by her catchy appearance or vague words. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and took up his books. He himself was in no hurry to make acquaintances. He has never had _real_ friends other than Luna, so he doesn't know how to talk to others.

The professors know his first name, but they don't talk about it. Director Callahan immediately told Harry that neither the Dark Lord nor Dumbledore could reach him here. The latter worries everyone more, by the way. This is understandable. If Harry is not involved in the war, then Voldemort has no point in hunting him. But Dumbledore is the opposite. Obviously, he wanted Harry to give his life to win. _As ten times._

Harry doesn't know what he wants in life. He didn't think much about it. Barty Jr had previously pushed his thoughts for the Auror position, but now? Harry didn't really want to work for the Ministry, which nearly killed him. He decided to just study. In the end, Reggie didn't even finish school and went on a journey. He liked it. He lived as he himself wanted. Seeing such an example, Harry was not worried about his future. He, too, could hit the road one day.  
_______________________________________________________

-Vegetables!

-Drink carrot juice, it's good for children.

Reggie entered the cabin, seeing the imperturbable Vairok and the fuming Vlad. Of course, the cabin was full of vegetables. Miguel eyed the tomatoes suspiciously. Vairok simply rolled his eyes, hugging Reggie.

-Is Britain fun?

-You bet.

Regulus knew that half of the Ministry was already under the control of the Dark Lord. The magical population was openly displeased with Dumbledore. He will not last long.

-Why vegetables? - Vlad hissed.

-I brought fruit, - said Vairok in surprise.

-It's a fruit tree!

-Do you care whether you eat from a plate or from a tree?

Regulus walked over to the table, shifting the incomprehensible root vegetable aside and picking up the papers. Dumbledore will be more active soon. Reggie noticed a new newspaper. The Weasleys were attacked. Everyone is alive, but Molly and Bill are injured. Everything is on the front page. Dumbledore wanted Harry to see this? _The old man was out of luck._

-Dementors on the side of the red-eyed, - said Miguel, finally choosing a tomato.

-Not bad.

The Ministry is already in trouble, since the dementors attacked the students in the third year of the boy. And Dolores Umbridge. Reggie chuckled as he pulled a golden sphere out of the box.  
__________________________________________

Severus stretched out on the bed to browse the newspaper with satisfaction. The article about disclosure Dolores Umbridge's crimes has made a lot of noise recently. Using the Black Quill on students, ridiculous punishments, sending dementors to the innocent. It surfaced that it was she who sent the Dementors to Harry Potter, which made him almost expelled. The Dementors who were sent to him were the same ones who were still with the Ministry, so they confirmed the information. Umbridge was thrown into Azkaban, and the Ministry received even more indignation.

Marvolo entered the room with a soft thud and grinned.

-Already saw? Scrimgeour himself will soon have to leave his post.

-And you don't have to get your hands dirty.

Marvolo sat down on the bed and bent down to touch Severus's cheek with his lips. He smiled slightly.

-Has Dumbledore speak yet?

-He's busy fighting off charges. He should have spotted the Black Quill.

Slytherin shifted, causing his Locket to slide out from under his robes. Severus looked at him but said nothing. Marvolo too. The only one who knew about the Locket was the house-elf of Regulus. But how did he leave the cave? Slytherin only recently realized that he had enchanted the cave on humans, not house-elfs. But who did he bring? Regulus? After all, the boy died a little later after that. Did he really die? Killed by the light? How could he leave the cave if he went there?

Severus squeezed his hand. Marvolo didn't even feel angry that he had caught his thoughts. Horcruxes are gone. There is no point in going to that cave. Although Dumbledore doesn't know about it. Interesting, if he finds a cave, what will he do? Severus stroked Marvolo's forearm with a smile. Looks like Dumbledore was in for an unpleasant surprise.  
___________________________________________________________

Several more students were taken from Hogwarts. Minerva no longer even spoke to Albus. She was tired of his false promises. Filius was also darker than a cloud. They had to protect the children from the Dark Lord, so why did the children suffer from them? The staff looked at Dumbledore with evil eyes. At this rate, the school will be empty before Voldemort allegedly arrives at it.

Albus couldn't tell that he was creating Horcruxes. The director realized that Tom was aiming for seven. Perhaps there will be eight of them with Harry.

Molly and Bill were still at Mungo. The Tonks have shut themselves off from Albus. They blamed him for the death of their daughter. Dumbledore had already enchanted the school to keep the Dementors from flying too close. Surely Tom is using them to attack.

-Did you find Severus? - Flitwick asked once.

-No, - Albus shook his head. - I'm afraid the Dark Lord has already gotten to him.

It could not be otherwise. Tom would never have let Severus leave Hogwarts, because he was the only spy inside the school walls. Apparently, the Dark Lord somehow exposed Severus. Considering how the Horcruxes distorted Tom, he would not have left his former supporter alive.

Albus searched desperately for the Horcruxes. He knew that Tom had found the founders' relics. But where could he hide them? At his supporters? Hardly. He only trusted Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix. Severus said that Tom didn't give him anything. And when the Lestrange were in Azkaban, their homes were searched for dark artifacts. This means that the supporters fell away.

Albus found a dark ritual of searching for people. He needed rare ingredients, blood from the Potter house and Fawkes' blood. But that way he could find Harry. The boy walked enough. It's time for him to remember his duty.

Unfortunately, before that, the press discovered his story with Gellert. How they were friends. As Albus' motto, in fact, Gellert's motto, with which he killed people. Dumbledore's reputation plummeted. He must hurry before Tom seizes the chance.  
_____________________________________________________________________

The Death Eaters quietly took over the Ministry. Half of that already consisted of them. But everyone was busy, so they did not notice how two shadows in hoodies rushed to the Death Chamber. Reggie took the stone from his neck and held it to the Veil.

-Sirius Black.

The whisper grew louder. Vlad bared his teeth. The stone shook, as did the smoke forming the Veil. Reggie didn't think if it would work or not, he just did. Vague outlines appeared in the smoke. Reggie and Vlad simultaneously threw their hands forward, barely letting their fingers pass through the smoke, but grabbed the one who was inside. They pulled sharply towards themselves, throwing the body back. Reggie grabbed Vlad by the shoulder as he was pulled closer to Veil. _Especially not him._

The whisper died down. Regulus returned the stone to the chain and waved his hand. Sirius's body turned into a black hamster. They cannot rush to the exit with the body. The portkeys did not work due to the spell of the Dark Lord. Clutching the hamster in his hands, Reggie rushed to the exit, Vlad followed him. A pair of Dementors excellently cleared a path for them as people jumped away from creatures. Jumping out of the building, Vlad grabbed the senior mage by the hoodie and activated the portkey. _Their job is done._

People are funny creatures. They shout so loudly about what scares them, and in every possible way they avoid it. But when something disappoints them, they easily surrender to their fear. Who would have thought that a change in the leadership of the Ministry would cause so little noise? As soon as the mistakes of the idol of light were pointed out, people closed their eyes to the fact that they were now ruled by darkness. Whose mistakes are newer will lose.

People know who is in the Ministry. But only those who still believe in Dumbledore speak. It's funny how few of them are left. When they start to plug them, there will be even less. As long as people are not touched, everything suits them. Once the Dark Lord makes their lives better, they will begin to respect him. As it was with Dumbledore and Grindelwald. The old man should have remembered this when he decided to sacrifice Harry Potter to remain a symbol of light.


	5. blood

Pain shot through Harry's body and he barely had time to grab onto the shelf, sinking to the floor with a muffled groan. There are much more people in the library than in Hogwarts, so a familiar seventh-year student immediately flies up to him.

-Mrs. Colt! Harry, what is it?

-It hurts... the whole body... - he whispered, squeezing his chest.

-August, here!

Harry feels like he was laid on the floor. He hears the voice of a medic giving orders. The teenager blinks as August casts a spell on him.

-Some kind of dark charm. Someone hex from a distance. Where is Bayon?

Harry smelled peaches. Luna's perfume.

-I got in touch with Reggie, - she says quietly, stroking Harry's head.

It's good. Harry exhales. The pain recedes. It seems that he fell out of reality for a while, because he opened his eyes already in the infirmary. Luna sits on the bed with him, holding the phone that Regulus gave her. He was protected from the effects of magic, so Lovegood could use him in the academy. Harry's phone was left in his bag. Potter noticed his backpack on the chair.

-Harry, how are you feeling? - August asked.

-Fine, only some kind of weakness. What happened?

The medic almost bared his teeth in rage.

-Search magic. Very dark. This requires the blood of the relatives of the one they are looking for, the blood of a phoenix, and much more. The ritual was banned three hundred years ago because of the danger.

-Dumbledore, - Harry realized immediately. - He has a phoenix.

The director of the academy quickly entered the infirmary. He looked calm, but fury danced in his eyes.

-Because of Reggie’s protection, the search didn’t work completely, - Bayon said. - We blocked the magic, but Reggie asked to change the signal. Send somewhere in the ocean.

\- To "Ignatus"? - Harry frowned. - Miguel's frigate is in the ocean ...

-It's okay, - Luna said, her eyes flashing dangerously. - They will show that the old wizard shouldn't have looked for you.

Trap. Harry squeezed her hand. He knew that Reggie and his family were strong, but he was afraid to think about losing him too. Not after Sirius. The teenager gritted his teeth. _Damn Dumbledore._  
______________________________________

Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rubeus Hagrid and two unidentified men arrived on the frigate "Ignatus" in the middle of the night.

Vairok grinned widely, showing his fangs. Vlad bared his teeth, surrounded by smoke. Miguel shrugged his shoulders as his features grew more wolfish. Reggie, with luminous white eyes, raised his wand hand, which was already dripping with drops of his blood from splinters from untreated wood.

Moody's eyes only widened with fear, then his head rolled from his shoulders. Kingsley hadn't even had time to draw his wand when the claws dug into his sternum. The unknown did not manage to evade the white spiked chain, literally hitting out of thin air. Hagrid only managed to jump back when two shadows with animal outlines swooped down on him at once. He saw only horns and wolf fur.

-And it's all? - Vairok asked lazily, wiping his mouth.

Miguel shook his head, brushing his own fangs away.

-It's boring.

Reggie twisted his neck. Vlad was already poking the bodies with Vairok's wand.

\- They don't even have a charm.

-People of Dumbledore, - Reggie laughed. - They had to take the boy by force while acting like a heros. Typically.

\- Shall we send a signal on their behalf? The wands are with them.

They chuckled. Miguel waved his hand towards the handrail. Sharks have already gathered below. The animals don't care who is good and who is bad.  
________________________________________________________

Albus was almost dancing with impatience. Finally everything was back to normal. He found the place where one of Tom's Horcruxes was kept. In a cave, in a bowl of poison. Since Albus couldn't risk his life until he found the others, it would be up to Ron to retrieve the item. It's okay, it's for the common good. The boy will be the hero when it's over.

And he managed to find Harry. Not the most accurate coordinates, something interfered with the charm, but approximate. In the ocean. So Harry was traveling the Muggle way, by ship. Alastor and the Aurors will find him and bring him back, and Hagrid will help. After all, he and Harry are friends. Harry certainly wouldn't mind going with Hagrid.

Albus glanced at Fawkes' perch. Phoenix was not inclined to give his blood for the ritual. Albus understood this, for the ritual was of dark magic, but he had no choice. After giving blood, Fawkes flew away. The director couldn't feel him. The bird will fly by itself when everything calms down. Alastor has already sent a letter signed by magic. There were many Muggles and a few wizards on the ship with Harry, so they would have to stay a little longer. But he can rely on Moody.

Albus just had to wait a bit. And then everyone will see that he knows better than anyone else.  
_________________________________________________________-

Harry thought it was a dream. It's impossible. Sirius fell into the Veil before his eyes. _Sirius is dead._ Then why does Harry see him in the ward of the Icelandic hospital where Reggie took him?

-Harry! - Sirius broke into a smile. - I don't know what to say... I really thought I was dead...

Harry lunges forward and literally slams himself into his godfather with his whole body. Sirius exhales sharply, wrapping his arms around him.

-I saw you die... - Harry whispered. His eyes stung. - I was told they are not returning from the Veil...

He couldn't say anything else. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His shoulders shook with sobs. Sirius squeezed him harder, blinking away his own tears. He remembered how the spell had hit him. How Harry screamed. And then it was cold. Terrible cold for ages. Until warm hands grabbed him and pulled.

Sirius woke up in the hospital, not understanding what was happening. He was in Iceland from all places. He was given newspapers from Britain. _He shouldn't have believed Albus._ He had to protect his godson. After that Regulus came to him. _His dead little brother._ Sirius really thought he was dead, and is having a strange dream. But no. Reggie was real. He was helping Harry. He defended Harry and the Lovegoods. _From Albus._ Regulus told him everything. Horcruxes, Albus, Harry. How Dumbledore wanted to sacrifice Harry without even knowing about the Horcruxes. If they weren't in Iceland, Sirius would have rushed to kill Dumbledore. _The old bastard wanted to kill his godson._

Reggie said that Harry is still at the academy, and Sirius himself needs to heal a little so as not to look like a corpse. _The dead man said._ Before Regulus could tell Harry though, Dumbledore tried to find Harry using dark magic. Sirius had never seen his quiet and weak brother so deadly calm. His lust for blood sent shivers down Sirius's spine. Reggie left for the night. He returned with Harry.

Sirius now held the weeping teenager in his arms until he himself held back his tears. _He died, and Harry was left all alone._ They hardly calmed down. Reggie gave them wet wipes.

-I took care of Sirius’s treatment, - he said, as if he had not left the room while the two people in it were sobbing. - You will be here for a few more weeks. Bayon's sister will handle the custody papers. You will be a family for Christmas without any problems.

Harry swallowed in disbelief.

-Reggie, Veil... How could you?

The man tapped on the stone on his chest. Harry almost sagged with relief. _It's not a dream._

-Thank you, - he whispered. For more he did not even have the strength.

-Stay here today. Karoo will pick you up tomorrow. Teach Sirius to use your cell phone. - Reggie stood up. - I won't be for a while.

Harry sat up straighter.

-You lured Dumbledore's people onto Miguel's ship, didn't you?

Reggie tilted his head.

-Don't think about it, kid. You and Sirius are here. British business remain in Britain.

He walked out and Harry clutched a box of wet wipes in his hands. Those people are dead. He knew about it very well. And he had no remorse. They were going to bring him to the slaughter. To save their lives. Sirius reached for his hand.

-Reggie told me in general terms. Will you tell me more?

Harry nodded. Sirius must know how the light turned away from both of them.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Filius ordered all the students to disperse to the living rooms of the houses. He perfectly felt the changes in the magic around him. Fawkes hadn't left his office for days. _Albus went too far, obviously._ Flitwick enchanted the living areas of Hogwarts to prevent students from leaving them. He would not let Albus drag them into this mess. Pomona and Horace quickly helped with the enchantment. Minerva Filius said nothing. While she sincerely regretted having overlooked so much, she believed too much in the headmaster of Hogwarts. _If Severus was here._ Filius hoped he was actually alive.

By nightfall, the spell around Hogwarts cracked. Albus proudly walked out of the castle, accompanied by Minerva. Filius, Pomona, and Horace stood a little further away from them. The Death Eaters stood behind a barely visible protective dome by the lake. No masks.

-Looks like Tom has lost his patience, - Albus began.

-Rather, the new Minister of Magic lost him.

Before the Death Eaters stood a tall man with vinous eyes and dark hair.

-Marvolo Slytherin, - he introduced himself. - Don't read the newspapers, Headmaster of Hogwarts?

Albus turned pale. Impossible.

-Tom, - he breathed. - It's impossible.

The man tilted his head.

-This is true? But I'm right in front of you, Dumbledore.

This is true. Voldemort looked human again. This is impossible without the return of the soul. But this requires repentance, which can kill a person. Apart from appearance, nothing has changed. Tom could not repent. Although Albus didn't know exactly how many Horcruxes he made. Even for the best.

Indeed, - Dumbledore nodded, calming down. Alastor and Harry will be arriving soon. - Unfortunately, you were always in a hurry. You know that Hogwarts will not let those whose thoughts are aimed at causing harm to the inhabitants of the castle.

-It's funny. Then why are you still there when you were about to sacrifice the boy?

Albus froze. The Dark Lord grin.

-Thought I wouldn't guess? That you blamed all the problems on your _chosen one_ while you yourself sat in the castle? Where is he, by the way? Harry Potter?

-Harry will do anything to stop you, Tom, - Dumbledore shook his head. - His family is here.

The Death Eaters snorted. Albus was horrified to see Barty Jr. among them. How is this possible?

-Of course, - Crouch chuckled. - That's why everyone threw him so amicably when his name flew out of the Goblet of Fire. You didn't even notice the substitution of your friend.

Albus frowned, but didn't have time to say anything. The lake went in waves and there was a crash. The invisibility charm fell from a huge frigate standing by the coast. Something arced in the air and fell at Albus's feet. The director took a step back when he saw that it was Alastor's head. Minerva covered her mouth with her hand.

_-Get to the point._

On the bow of the ship sat a man with gray hair. Next to him stood another man with silver eyes.

-I don't appreciate people invading my ship, - he said evenly. - Especially when they use dark rituals to find children.

Albus turned deathly pale. Filius frowned, but his eyes were fixed on the white-eyed stranger. Who leaned forward.

-You thought I'd let you kill my stupid brother's godson, Professor Dumbledore?

-Regulus Black, - the director said weakly.

The Death Eaters seemed to be petrified. But the Dark Lord hardly looked surprised.

-Did the old man try something? - he asked.

-Oh yes, - Regulus nodded. - The ritual of a bloody search, forbidden three hundred years ago because of the danger to the one who is looking for. I'm curious if the phoenix is still alive after it?

-Alive,” Flitwick replied, - but prefers to be with me now.

Albus looked dumbfounded at the little professor. Black chuckled. Minerva turned to Filius.

-Do you have Fawkes? What does it mean?

-That Albus did something really disgusting.

The man shook himself.

-Not at all, Filius. I was just trying to find Harry. Only he can finish what has begun. - Albus looked at Regulus. - Regulus, did you take Harry? My boy, this is ...

The eyes of the man next to Regulus flashed. His pupils narrowed.

-Closer. To business. - The silver-eyed voice echoed across the territory. - We didn’t come here to talk.

Regulus narrowed his eyes.

-Harry has already said that he does not give his life for light. Give your own, Dumbledore. You still have nothing else. Your whole plan was based on Harry's death. You've already lost without it.

The Dark Lord looked at Dumbledore with a grin.

-I never had a reason to kill Potter, did I? Or rather, I didn't have to kill him to live. Or are you still denying the obvious?

Albus thrust his hand into his pocket with a bit of fear, pulling out the Locket. The Dark Lord tilted his head. Regulus parted his lips in a smile.

-Is there something interesting, director? I would say it looks like a Slytherin's Locket, but the new Lord Slytherin has that one, right?

With a mocking grin, Marvolo pulled the Locket from behind the collar.

-It's true.

-How... - Dumbledore shook his head. - It doesn't matter, Tom. I know you made the Horcruxes. You cannot win.

Flitwick's eyes narrowed as Horace turned pale.

-How funny, Albus,- the spell professor said slowly. - With Horcruxes, a person cannot die. So why did you constantly throw Harry into danger? - Flitwick's eyes flashed menacingly. - Wanted Harry and the Dark Lord to kill each other?"

Albus flinched, making Minerva hiss with anger. Even Pomona looked furious. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes.

-You know, Dumbledore, I hid the thing in your hands very well from the beginning. It was _deadly_ there. But you're okay. Then who got the Locket?

Minerva almost shivered.

-Where is Ron Weasley, Albus? You took him somewhere else a few days ago.

Flitwick gritted his teeth. He was right when he added more charm to the students' rooms. _For everyone to hear it._

-It's for the Greater Good, Minerva ...

 _-That's Grindelwald's motto,_ \- she hissed. - And who is the Dark Lord here exactly?

Dumbledore flinched. Marvolo raised his wand. And the dome around Hogwarts cracked.

-I can easy be here, Dumbledore. After all, my goal was not to hurt the inhabitants, but to protect the wizards.

Flitwick aimed his wand at Dumbledore. He jerked.

-Fawkes!

Silence. Albus's eyes widened with fear. Regulus grin. _Flitwick was the only decent teacher at this school._ Miguel grin and went to the captain's cabin. Reggie jumped down. Barty immediately rushed to him with hugs.

-Only my brother could bribe a Dementor, - he sang.

Reggie rubbed his back and glanced at Marvolo.

-I guess Severus made a choice.

-Yes, - he nodded. - Thank you. - He saw a stone on the chest of an ex-supporter. But now he remembered that some things were better kept secret. - Filius?

He nodded.

-I have sealed the students in their living areas. Albus had hurt them enough. Is Severus okay?

-More than. I am glad that there was no blood. It's time to finally clear this place of Dumbledore's mistakes.

Albus twitched for his wand, but Marvolo stunned him with a spell. Regulus chuckled.

-I leave everything to you. You will have a lot to do soon.


	6. funny

With Filius' charm and subsequent events, the takeover of Hogwarts by the Dark Lord was as quiet as the situation with the Ministry. Many even breathed a sigh of relief. The dark side or the light side, who cares if they just look from the outside. The absence of war is their only concern.

The new British Minister for Magic has significantly tightened the Statute of Secrecy. The muggle-borns were watched closely. Their Muggle guardians could no longer divulge information about magic. _Even by accident._ The Ministry has added a department to monitor children with the manifestation of magic. Their families were checked. If there were signs of abuse, the children were taken away and their relatives and guardians dealt with.

Hogwarts has also undergone changes. Half of the staff was fired. Minerva was asked to resign, which she accepted. No one wanted to repeat her blind faith. Found new professors, added subjects. A complete medical examination of the students was carried out every year. Any squabbles between houses were immediately suppressed. Fortunately, Gryffindor no longer created problems with the truth about Dumbledore, because it was because of this house that quarrels often arose. The director became Severus Slytherin, his deputy Filius Flitwick.

Albus was tried before the Wizengamot. Under the serum, he admitted that he was going to sacrifice Harry to defeat the Dark Lord. The ex-director was thrown into Azkaban. The Dementors have diminished noticeably, since Marvolo did not want their outrage now. Fortunately, Reggie showed a way to collect good memories into spheres to feed the creatures, so the Dementors didn't complain.

There were those who shouted Dumbledore's innocence. But these were those who simply did not want changes in the world. Albus himself did not even have supporters. The Weasleys were simply crushed by the fact that he sacrificed Ron to get the false Slytherin's Locket from the bowl of poison. Granger quickly left the country with her parents.

Maybe Marvolo's measures were tough, but they were effective. Magic children had good and loving homes. The Muggles didn't know about magic. The wizards were safe at last. Those who did not want such a regime were free to leave Britain. But over time, everyone became calm again.

No one killed anyone, no one fought at school because of the difference in houses. So why complain? Everyone chose to close their eyes to the past of the Dark Lord, who became the Minister. He was one of the best Ministers now. Dumbledore also has a dark past, but he was accepted. _His mistakes were fresher in the minds of the people._

Harry could understand why Reggie knew how it would end. Human nature is a changeable thing. They worship someone who has done something for them. They would close their eyes to the death of Harry Potter, if they themselves survived, praised his heroism and Dumbledore's wisdom. Sirius told him so. Harry's godfather was clearly disappointed in his idol back in Azkaban.

Sirius and Harry settled in Iceland with the Lovegoods. Traveled, studied. Lived. Harry knew perfectly well that with Dumbledore around, this would have been impossible. He sacrificed Sirius without a second thought. He would make Harry look for the Horcruxes and then go to his death.

Reggie just laughed as he sat on the deck of the "Ignatus" and read the British newspapers. Everyone was praising the new changes and angry at Dumbledore. _How dare he use children?_ Regulus looked at Vlad, who decided to go fishing right from the deck. Obscurials appear because of people. Vlad is proof of darkness in the hearts of people. Reggie was only going to pick up the Blacks' things after learning of Sirius's death. But bumped into that thief and followed to Harry Potter's house. Another used child. Like Sirius once, even if the fool himself did not understand it. So Reggie took the kid. _Good guys don't live long._ This time Harry and Sirius were lucky.

Reggie lay back, looking up at the sky. It was really funny. After all, he still helped the Dark Lord, in whom he was so disappointed. But Dumbledore was not an angel either. Regulus did not choose between two evils. Dumbledore is now in prison, and Marvolo is mortal again. Two in one.

-Reggie, I caught something!

He got up and went to the pleased Vlad. No Dumbledore or Dark Lord. Only memories of them. And he didn't even kill them. _Funny,_ how it turned out in the end.


End file.
